


Never

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Child Abuse, First Kiss, First time(non explicit), Getting Together, M/M, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Rick had heard about him all through out high school. The feisty red neck who would kick your ass just for looking at him funny. He'd been warned by his parents to stay away from the Dixon family. Will Dixon was a violent alcoholic. Merle Dixon was a violent drug addict. Daryl Dixon was just flat out mean. He'd seen the youngest Dixon around the school, usually hiding out in the bathroom or under the bleachers, sneaking in a cigarette.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Last Tumblr Prompt for the time being! It was "Could you write something like Rickyl at the end of Highschool some redneck daryl changes class to Ricks, he is very popular and finds out about his dad and always cares for his wounds and is the only one who cares for Daryl and falls in love with him :) Sry bad English but I love your writing and I miss Rickyl so much"
> 
> So, here it is! I hope you like it!

Rick had heard about him all through out high school. The feisty red neck who would kick your ass just for looking at him funny. He'd been warned by his parents to stay away from the Dixon family. Will Dixon was a violent alcoholic. Merle Dixon was a violent drug addict. Daryl Dixon was just flat out mean. He'd seen the youngest Dixon around the school, usually hiding out in the bathroom or under the bleachers, sneaking in a cigarette. 

He's been on the receiving end of that steely glare the first three and a half years. Now, the second semester of senior year, something changed. Daryl had changed. They'd never spoken a word to each other and they didn't have any classes together, but Rick was always searching for the boy in the hallways. Any time their eyes met, Rick's heart would skip a beat and his cheeks would flush. He would look away immediately. Daryl would pass him with a look. Not a glare, not a scowl. His eyes would get soft, and warm.

Rick wondered why he was suddenly excluded from Daryl's hatred of every living being on the planet as Daryl passed him in the hallway. His gaze was soft again as their eyes met, and Rick turned to follow Daryl with his eyes as the boy walked into the front office. He always seemed to be wearing long sleeves, even in the summer. Rick wanted to see those arms. He bet the boy had some good muscles going on with how much he fought people. He pondered this as he walked into his science class.

The teacher walked in just before the bell and everyone sat at their desks as he handed out a packet for their end of year project. After the bell rang, he shut the door and told everyone to pair up into group of two to three. Rick glanced around, watching Shane and Lori pair up with another member of the foot ball team. He rolled his eyes. They wouldn't be getting anything done. He looked around again. Everyone was pairing up in threes. He looked up at the teacher, but the man wasn't paying attention. 

Just as Rick was about to speak up, the door opened and the principle walked in, Daryl Dixon in tow. Everyone went silent as the teacher and principle spoke. Daryl ignored them, looking quite bored and irritated with his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans. After a few minutes, the principle left, but Daryl remained rooted to the spot. 

“Well, I guess you can have a seat there next to Rick, and pair up with him for the project.” The teacher gave Daryl a packet and the boy snatched it before walking to the desk and slouching in it, arms crossed. “Everyone use this period to look over the packet and come up with an idea for your project. I've got tests to grade.” The teacher went back to his desk and sat down. 

Rick blushed and looked at his desk as Daryl sat down. He swallowed thickly. Everyone talked around them, but no one was discussing the project. He glanced over at Daryl and studied the boy. He had a split lip and dark bags under his eyes. So he didn't sleep well. He had scars and scabs on his knuckles and dirt under his nails. Does he work after school?

“Keep starin at me 'n I'll give ya a black eye.”

Rick jolted and shot his eyes up to Daryl's steely gaze. There was no menace in them, though. “... Did they transfer you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? I've never heard of them allowing students to transfer classes this late in the year, especially seniors.”

Daryl shrugged and leaned forward on his desk, arms folded under his chest. “Mr. Patterson propositioned me for sex in returned for a passing grade, so I punched him in the nose.”

Rick's eyes widened. “What?”

“He's a good lookin guy, but I ain't into older men. I prefer mine young and with lots of stamina.” Daryl winked at Rick, smirking at the blush across those strong cheekbones. Rick looked back down at his desk, ears and neck joining his cheeks in color as Daryl laughed at him. 

Daryl turns out to be really smart. It wasn't that Rick thought the boy was stupid, more he thought Daryl just didn't care for school. He thought he'd be doing all the work on the project, but Daryl did his fair share, even showed Rick easier ways to remember things. They usually met after school in the library for an hour before Daryl left for work. The more Rick learned about the youngest Dixon, the more his heart ached to be near the boy. 

Daryl's favorite band was Journey. He worked at a mechanic's shop down town and really loves cars and motorcycles. He dreams about one day opening his own auto shop. His mother died in a fire when he was little so now fire scares him. He actually hates science, but enjoys math. He loathes history and economics, but is fine with literature. His favorite food is venison jerky. (What even is that?) Cameras steal your soul. (Daryl firmly believes this.)

Rick was shocked at how easily Daryl opened up to him. Everyone made him out to be this closed off, violent future alcoholic and drug addict without ever actually talking to the boy. He was just like every other teenager. He had dreams, fears, listened to music and experienced emotions just like everyone else. He wasn't some monster. He was a boy. A boy that Rick loved very much and wanted to spend every waking moment with.

So when Daryl didn't show up to school on Friday, Rick got worried. He knew the boy had problems at home with his father. Merle had up and joined the army so now Daryl was left home alone with the violent drunk. Rick wanted to go check on him, make sure he was okay, but everyone refused to tell him the Dixon's address. So, at dinner, he approached his father, the Sheriff. 

“Dad... what should I do if I suspect a kid at my school is being abused?”

His mother and father both froze and looked at him. His father leaned back in his chair and set his fork down. 

“Who is it?”

Rick swallowed thickly. “... Daryl Dixon.”

“Richard, I believe I told you to stay away from the boy. That family is nothing but trouble.” The Sheriff groused, returning to his meal. 

“I don't really have a choice, Dad. He's my partner for my science project. He didn't show up at school today.” 

The Sheriff sighed and looked up at his son. “Rick, there's really nothing we can do for him. He's 18 now. If he wants to stay in that house, that's on him.”

“... Wait... you knew he's been abused? Why didn't you ever do anything for him before he turned 18?!” Rick's voice was rising with his anger. How long has Daryl, and Merle, been suffering at the hands of this terrible man? How many people had noticed the bruises and cuts and not said a word? “You're the Sheriff! You could've done something!”

“Richard! You quit yelling, sit down, and eat!” 

Rick looked at his mother. “... I've lost my appetite. I'll be in my room.” He shoved his chair away and ignored his mother telling him to sit down and instead ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed, hands behind his head. He glared at his ceiling, thoughts a jumble and chest aching with worry for the sweet Dixon boy. 

It was hours before he was cooled off enough to sit up in his bed. His parents were long asleep, so he got up and took a shower. He dried off and pulled some pajama bottoms on and walked back into his room and startled at the figure leaning back in his bed. He flicked his light on, ready to call for his father. 

“Daryl?”

The Dixon boy sat up, a cut on his cheek and his right eye swollen. Rick dropped the towel in his hand and hurried over to him. 

“Jesus! What happened?” He reached to gingerly touch the swollen skin and teared up a bit. 

Daryl shrugged. “Got in the way...”

“Stay here. I'll go get a first aid kit.” Rick left his room and snuck across the hall into the bathroom. He grabbed the first aid kit and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly. Daryl was still sitting on his bed, so he sat next to him and stated gently tending to the cut on the boy's cheek. “I was worried when you didn't show up for school.”

“... I was unconscious most'a the day.” 

Rick frowned. “... Why do you stay there?”

“Ain't got nowhere else ta go. Merle's in the army, all my money goes gas, groceries 'n rent... 'r my dad steals it fer beer 'n cigs.”

Rick put a bandaid on the cut. “Any more cuts?”

“... Got a few on my back.”

“Take your shirt off, I'll tend to them, too.”

Daryl hesitated, fidgeting with his hands. “Ain't a pretty sight.” 

“I don't care. Let me take care of you.” Rick reached for Daryl's hands. He slid his fingers between Daryl's holding them gently. “... I care about you, Daryl. Nothing's going to scare me away. I want to help you, and be with you.”

Daryl turned to look at him, eyes warm and affectionate. “... Care bout ya, too.” He whispered. He leaned closer to Rick, their foreheads pressing together. “Wanna be with ya.”

Rick's cheeks flushed as their lips met. He sighed into the kiss, tasting a bit of blood and cigarettes. Daryl slowly pushed him down, hands pushing his pants down. He moaned, arching into those work roughened hands. Daryl's shirt came off and he smiled. He'd been right about Daryl having a muscular body. He could feel those muscles moving under his hands as he explored that broad chest. They kissed again, slow and gentle like their love making. Daryl felt good in him, on top of him, rocking and grinding against him. 

Later, Rick tended to his back, they talked quietly. Rick offered to runaway with Daryl, but the other boy wouldn't have it. He felt the need to better himself, to earn Rick's love and affection. Rick thought that was stupid, but after all the younger Dixon had been through, he felt he could understand his reasons. So, he focused on Daryl's back instead. He cleaned the cuts and scrapes and put ointment on them. There were old scars and scabs from recent injuries, and Rick's eyes watered at the sight. He leaned down to kiss the scars, wishing he could do more for Daryl. For now, this would have to do. He could tend to his physical wounds now and tend to the emotional wounds for as long as Daryl would let him. He sighed and put the first aid kit up and joined Daryl in his bed. The youngest Dixon curled against him, mumbling in his sleep. Rick smiled, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. 

The next morning, Daryl was gone. His bedroom window was open and the spot in his bed where Daryl had slept was cold, suggesting he'd been gone a long time. His jacket remained over Rick's desk chair, however. Rick got out of bed and looked out the window, chest aching and tears pricking at his eyes. He knew he would never see Daryl again. He grabbed the jacket and brought it to his nose, breathing the scent in deeply. He sobbed, falling to his knees and hugging the jacket close. The pain was too much. He'd had something wonderful and within a flash, it was gone.

 

5 Years Later:

Rick had made a vow when he became a cop. He would aide those in need, no matter their race, sexual orientation, financial and home situation. He wouldn't discriminate like his father had with the Dixon family. He kept Daryl's jacket, wore it every day. The boy's scent had faded, but it still had all the scuffs, tears and burns in them. He cleaned it gentle if it ever got dirty, and never let anyone touch it. It was his only prized possession, the only thing that he had of Daryl's aside from the memories of that one night they spent together. 

“You hear about that new auto shop that opened down town?” Shane asked, staring down at his phone. 

Rick grunted, eyes on the cars passing by them. He ignored the phone, knowing Shane was probably sexting his wife. He'd never fallen in love again. His heart still ached for Daryl. 

“Dude, did you hear me?”

Rick sighed. “Yes, Shane. I heard you. Some new auto shop opened down town. So what?”

“Lori says they're really good. She took the Corolla there last week. The mechanics were polite, efficient and their prices are good, too.”

“Again I ask, so what?”

“That Dixon kid that vanished in high school owns it.”

The words didn't process in Rick's head for a while. He looked at Shane so fast, his partner thought he got whiplash. “Which Dixon kid?!”

Shane shrugged. “I don't remember his name. Derek? Dylan?”

“Daryl?!”

“Yeah! That guy!”

Rick's mind raced with his heart. Daryl was back? Why didn't he tell him? Why hasn't he come see him? He put the car into drive so fast and pulled into on coming traffic, he scared Shane to death. 

“Dude! What the hell?!”

“Where?! Where is this place?!”

“I-I don't know!”

“SHANE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!”

Shane glared at him. “Rick! What the hell has gotten into you?!”

“Daryl and I were in love, Shane! Just before he vanished! I need to see him!” There were tears in Rick's eyes. “I still love him!”

His partner stared at him. “Holy shit, Rick. Why didn't you tell me?”

“It hurt too much! It took me years to recover from it!”

Shane scratched the back of his head. “... 8th and Washington.”

Rick flipped the lights on and raced down the highway. He got off carefully and turned into the parking lot of a two bay auto shop with mechanics working on cars. He shut the lights off and parked, nearly leaping out of the car. He approached the bays, slowly, eyes searching for the man his heart yearned for. When he didn't see him, the lump in his throat grew harder to swallow. 

“Lookin fer someone?”

The voice sent a shiver down his spine and he froze. He wasn't ready. His heart was racing and he couldn't breathe. 

“Damn, Rick... if I knew ya's gonna look so damn good in a cop's uniform I'd've come back sooner.”

Rick could hear the tease in the man's voice and his lips twitched into a smile. He turned slowly, letting his eyes travel up those long legs encased in dark denim and to those biceps which had definitely grown in the last five years. Daryl had let his hair grow out a bit, and it was darker, hanging over his eyes and framing his cheeks handsomely. He seemed much more relaxed now than he had been in high school. 

“Daryl...” Rick couldn't stop himself. He moved forward, hands going to those perfect cheeks and kissing those pink lips. He half expected to be pushed away, to be punched, yelled at and Daryl to say he'd moved on. He was pushed, but not away. He was pushed into a wall, the mechanic kissing him with such longing and passion it took Rick's breath away. His hat was knocked away as those fingers that had once brought him such pleasure sank into his curls. 

A sharp whistle had them jerking away from each other. Shane was leaning against the police cruiser, smirking but giving them a stern look. “Don't make me get a hose.”

Rick blushed and cleared his throat. “Sorry, Shane.”

Daryl cleared his throat as well. “... Wanna come inside..? We could talk.” Rick nodded and Daryl took his hand. They stepped into the cool lobby and down a short hallway to an office. The door was shut behind them, and the air in the room was tense.

“... Why'd you leave?”

Daryl leaned against his desk, arms crossed. Rick tried not to be distracted by those biceps. “Told ya that night... I needed ta leave, ta get outta town, away from him.”

“... You had to leave me to do that.”

“Rick, had I stayed, something woulda happened ta ya. I could feel it in my bones. I didn't want ya ta get hurt... physically or emotionally. I wanted to become someone who could stand by you proudly.”

Rick opened his mouth to argue, but didn't know what to say. Daryl wasn't entirely wrong. The Dixon name was cursed. His parents would've been furious if they knew he was with the youngest Dixon. He hated to think it, but his name would've been sullied in that small town if people knew about them. Here in Atlanta, however, things were different.

“Where all did you go?” He asked instead. 

Daryl shrugged. “Around... spent a few weeks by myself in the forest, jus hunting and enjoying myself. Worked in construction, bars, auto shops, saved up all my money to get my GED last year and buy this place.” he paused, arms uncrossing and reaching for Rick's hands. “Thought about you every damn day 'n night... missed ya somethin terrible.”

Rick let Daryl pull him closer. He stared into those blue eyes and could see just how much Daryl loved and missed him. “... What are you going to do now that you have your own shop?”

Daryl smiled, arms wrapping around Rick's waist and nuzzling into his neck. “'m gonna pursue this really hot cop that walked inta my shop today.”

Rick fought back a smile. “... What if that cop is taken?” He felt Daryl's shoulders tense and those arms begin to release him. He wrapped his own arms around Daryl's shoulder. “Daryl, relax, I'm teasing.”

“Ass...” Daryl huffed. 

Rick chuckled, fingers sliding through the mechanic's soft hair. “I'm free tonight.” He leaned back and Daryl tilted his head up to look at him. “You owe me five years worth of dates. I expect to be courted and romanced properly.”

“Well, shit, is it too late to back out?”

“Yes, it is. Now that you're back in my arms, I'm never letting you go.” Rick leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“I'd be heart broken if ya ever did.” Daryl whispered. “Please... never let me go.”

“Never.”


End file.
